


Early Pumpkins

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Yohane is very excited about Halloween despite it only being the very start of October. Dia has to deal with her.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Early Pumpkins

Dia looked at the mess on her kitchen counter. The insides of pumpkins had been dropped into bowls haphazardly. Seeds had spread out all over the place as bits of carved pumpkin fell to the floor.

Wincing, Dia found the cause of all this chaos. “Yohane.”

“Yes?” Yohane replied, not looking up from the pumpkin she was delicately carving. 

“I understand your excitement over Halloween… However, Yohane... Please, can you at least try not to make a mess?”

It was at that moment Yohane stopped her carving and looked around. She flashed Dia a guilty smile as she realised just how much trouble she’d created. 

This happened every year so Dia was slightly used to it by now. Rolling her eyes, Dia leaned over to kiss Yohane’s forehead. “I suppose it’s worth a little cleaning to see you get this excited.”

“I’ll make the best carved pumpkin’s this world has ever seen! Just you wait!” Yohane grinned, rather dorkily but if you asked Dia she’d say it was cute, before she went back to her careful cutting. 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.” Dia folded her arms proudly. 

Maybe it was a bold claim but their house was already a Halloween legend around the town. Yohane always made extravagant displays, offering lots of sweets to the trick or treaters.

Each time the decorations grew and more people came by. It was honestly spiralling out of control but it made Yohane happy so Dia put up with it.

After debating for a few seconds, Dia sighed. “Can I carve one?” 

Yohane beamed, putting down her knife and pivoting on one foot to look around the kitchen. She scanned all the hollowed out pumpkins then pointed to one in the middle.

“That one’s perfect for carving! You can have that one if you like!”

“Are you giving me the best one?” Dia asked.

“Yep.” Yohane walked over to the pumpkin, carefully picking it up and placing it in front of Dia. “Only the best pumpkin is good enough for you.”

“Alright, show me how to do this. I want it to be good.”

Yohane passed her a marker pen with a grin. “Kukukuku. With the great Fallen Angel Yohane helping you, it will be.”

Dia accepted the marker pen, trying to figure out what design she wanted. She settled for something simple, just a classic Jack-o-lantern face. Carefully drawing the design on she quickly moved onto the next stage. It was far too early for pumpkin carving but for Yohane, the entirety of October was Halloween. Skillfully she cut the design out as Yohane watched intensely. 

“Done.” Dia said, folding her arms and letting out a satisfied sigh. It was a job well done if she said so herself but that was expected for a Kurosawa.

Yohane just looked at her with a love strucken smile. “It’s perfect.” 

Clearing her throat, Dia hid the hint of blush rising to her cheeks. “Well for you I can make an effort, I suppose.”

The romantic moment was gone a second later as Yohane excitedly shoved another pumpkin at her. “We have lots more to carve. I want to have the most pumpkins anyone’s ever seen!”

“Alright. Calm down- Yohane, It’s the first week of October.” Dia took the pumpkin and placed it on the side. She squished Yohane’s cheeks between her hands. Staring at her for a moment, Dia smiled. “I promise we will put up lots of decorations just nearer the time.”

“Kay…” Yohane mumbled back.

**Author's Note:**

> You know that like one house that has a shit load of decorations every year? That's Yohane's house


End file.
